Mayani Beach
Mayani Beach '''is a coastal city located on natural barrier islands between the Atlantic Ocean and the city of Mayani. The body of water separating Mayani Beach from the mainland is also known as Mangrove Bay. The city is located within Grove County and is a part of the Greater Mayani area. .]] History Mayani Beach was firstly settled in the 1880s by outlaws running away from the sheriffs departments of South Florida. After running out of sight from them in a small boat, they anchored up and made a colony on the islands. By 1895, the area was full of criminals and people that had ran away from mainland Florida. There weren't any bridges connecting the islands and the mainland as there would be a obvious safety concern about building one in the first place. All traffic to and from the island was done by boats. non-recognized boats would be shot at from the island, and anybody unknown which was not a resident of the unlawful community would be brutally murdered and drowned. By 1902, Mayani Beach had no hospitals, police stations, infrastructure or sanitation whatsoever and today it could easily be compared to South American favelas, only worse. There was a lot of diseases spreading on the island and many people died from starvation. Food would normally be gathered from fishing, and extortion companies would claim all of the fish that was gathered by fishermen, plus taking share in their earnings. The results of this became a very limited privatized food monopoly. It wasn't before the town of Mayani across the bay claimed city status in 1904 that the local police decided to get rid of the crime hole Mayani Beach had became, which at the time was a lawless poverty-stricken swampland with ran down wooden shacks. When the U.S army invaded the island in 1905, all the residents were arrested and all structures on the island was demolished. The U.S army counted 512 people living on the island. Mayani Beach claimed city status in 1910 after the swampland had been cleared out and streets were laid out. Investors from all over the world started to develop and move to Mayani Beach. The city experienced a building boom during the mid-1930's which included the rise of many famous Art Deco buildings known today. During the 1960's, Mayani Beach had became a famous retirement community and by 1964, 91.5% of the population was aged 70 or over. However all of that changed when Mayani Beach became popular for young people after the rise of the cocaine business during the late 1970's and by 1980, the population statistics of Mayani Beach had changed from being steadily 90% elders, to 74.5% of the population being below 30. The crime rate of 1982 was also reported to be equal to the crime rate that was during 1899, when Mayani Beach still was a crime-ridden jungle. Islands The city exists mainly of two large barrier islands that has a large beach situated towards the Atlantic Ocean and two smaller islands that are located to the west of these. The two biggest islands and the city neighborhoods that they have are the following: South Island South Island is the largest of the city islands and contains the two neighborhoods of Coral Beach and Oceanview. North Island North Island is the northernmost island and contains entirely the neighborhood of North Beach. Smaller Islands Coco Island Coco Island is currently being worked on and contains several middle-class family homes. Palm Island Palm Island is located south of Coco Island and is entirely the location of the Palm Links Golf Club, which has several tennis courts and holes at the golf course. Venice Island Venice Island is yet to be developed, but will be a private island with high-class mansions. [[Shark Island|'''Shark Island]] Shark Island is a unhabitated natural island located south of South Island that is undeveloped. The island has a small pier and a shack can be found on the island. Law enforcement Mayani Beach is served by the Mayani Metro Police Department. There are no police stations on the island and the closest one is located on the mainland in Correll. Crime Mayani Beach has one of the highest crime rates in the United States, although it's crime rate is slightly lower than that of mainland Mayani, it is still unsafe to walk the streets in the city at any given hour of the day. In 1980, 20% of all murders in Florida happened on Mayani Beach. In 1984 there was reported 298 vehicle thefts, 279 murders, 291 property thefts, 26 arsons, 53 robberies and 775 assaults. Healthcare Mayani Beach is served by the Oceanview Medical Center, and is one of the largest medical hospitals in the state. On a average given day, around 3 people are taken quickly to the hospital because of gun-shot wounds. Transportation Roads Main Roads *Palm Boulevard *Bayshore Boulevard *East Bay Road *Venice Boulevard Streets * Mariel Street * Phillips Avenue * Chico Lane * Ocean Road * Beach Drive * Isle Drive * Harbor Drive * Liota Road * De Niro Street * Gordo Street * Cay Lane = Category:Cities Category:Cities in Florida